


see me flame

by ohfreckle



Series: Twitter kink prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Magnus likes how Alec gets after a good fight, and he knows how to get it.





	see me flame

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of kink prompts I got on twitter. Unsurprisingly, this was highly requested, so I went way over the 1K target I set for these prompts. 
> 
> This is erotic fiction meant to titillate and not an essay about sex ed, so the fandom police can leave right now, nobody gives a fuck about their opinions.

Magnus’ back hits the pillar with enough force Alec feels it rattle his own bones, but it hardly registers. 

“You think just because you have your magic back, it’s suddenly okay to cheat in a fight?” 

Alec braces one arm against the pillar and leans in until their chests are touching, using what little height he has on Magnus to loom over him. The effect is immediate, but it’s not as Alec intended. He’s trying to make a point here, after all, it was Magnus who insisted that they should carry on with regular training sessions, but it’s impossible to hold on to that thought when Magnus arches, his eyes going entirely black for a second before his glamour drops. 

“I’ve been merely trying to speed things up,” Magnus remarks casually as if he’s discussing the weather. It’s the slight hitch at the end that gives him away. That, and his hardening cock pressing into Alec’s thigh. 

“Speed things up…” 

“Bedroom?” Magnus asks with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He’s aiming for sultry as if Alec ever needed more convincing than a single look since their first night, but there’s something raw underneath, something hungry. 

It rasps along Alec’s senses like tinder, sets his blood on fire, tendrils of anticipation already coiling in his gut. His dick is pulsing, the heavy throb of it mirrored under his fingertips as he strokes up Magnus’ chest and rests his fingers against the hollow of Magnus’s throat. “You know you don’t have to fight me if you want to fuck.” 

“And what if I like how you get after a fight?” One of Magnus’ hands winds into Alec’s hair and tugs, and Alec goes only to willingly. “Wild. Dangerous.” Magnus’ voice is soft, his teeth sharp against Alec’s lips, and then they’re kissing, frantic with need, starving for each other with an intensity that’s only ever banked, simmering just under their skin to flare hot and all-consuming at a single glance. 

Alec feels reckless, his body thrumming with pent-up energy from their sparring match and the tidal wave of arousal that surges with every kiss and brush of skin.

“That what you want?” Alec breathes into the hot space of air between their lips, untangling Magnus’ hands from his hair and pinning them above his hand in a one-handed grip. Magnus just groans and opens up for Alec’s tongue, lets him lick the _Yes_ right out of his mouth. 

The institute is silent around them this late. Most of the Shadowhunters are out on patrol, only a handful working the night shift in the ops room. Just their harsh breathing and the slick slide of their lips are cutting through the stillness in the training room. Alec can only hope that disabling the video feed for these private training sessions and his threat of double shifts for every poor should who dares to disturb them will be enough to ensure their privacy. 

Because he wants Magnus. Here. Now. Wants him tight and hot around his cock, wants to lose himself in the clench of his body and the golden depths of his eyes. 

Alec thought that the desire Magnus can ignite inside him with just a tilt of his head would somehow dim with time, simmer down to something calmer. It didn’t; instead, it becomes sharper with every passing day. Alec _burns_ every time he has Magnus wanting and panting in his arms, over him, under him, inside of him. 

Screw this. If anyone walks in, let them see how good they are together. 

“Want you!” Alec breathes. Magnus’ fingers are sliding into his hair and cupping his jaw, and Alec only realizes how effortlessly Magnus broke his hold when his own hands fall down, unerringly finding their way onto Magnus’ hips where they belong. They’re kissing again; hungry, deep and wet, straining against each other. 

“Bedroom?” Magnus asks again, his voice wrecked with need. Leaning in with his whole body, he rolls his hips with a groan. Shameless and unrepentant in his desire, Magnus drags their cocks against each other in a long, luxurious slide that leaves Alec shaky, his skin hot, too tight to contain the lust that’s burning through his racing blood. 

“Here.” The word and all its implications are skating up Alec’s spine, electric and thrilling. It’s the anticipation of Magnus’ answer that leaves him struggling for breath, that last sliver of doubt if he’s asking too much, the danger of getting caught already taking a back seat in his mind. 

Deep inside, part of Alec can admit he would be thrilled for somebody to watch. Wants them to see the obscene bulge of his cock straining against his pants, the wet stain slowly darkening the thin fabric, their bodies locked together with passion. 

“Here? Do you _want_ somebody—” Sudden understanding dawns on Magnus’ face, his pupils narrowing until his eyes are pools of blazing gold intersected only by a sliver of black. His fingers are hard points of pressure against Alec’ cheek and under his jaw, keeping Alec still for a harsh, biting kiss and a shuddery exhalation of _Yes_. 

“Nobody will bother us,” Alec murmurs. An afterthought, nothing more, already going up in smoke and fire with the waves of heat rolling off their skin.

“Well then, _Shadowhunter_ , put all of that delicious strength to use.” 

Magnus lets his hands wander, from Alec’s hair and face over his shoulders and down his chest, his fingertips and nails leaving a trail of fire that sears right through the thin fabric of Alec’s t-shirt. Their hands brush when Alec reaches down to retrieve his stele, but Magnus is quicker, plucking it from its hidden pocket. He hands it to Alec with a devilish grin and a quick, hard kiss. They’re both tugging at Alec’s shirt. Magnus is too distracted with sliding his palms over Alec’s skin, and Alec is too busy arching into his touch to get rid of the offending thing. 

“You’re way too distracting,” Alec nips against Magnus’ lips, but somehow he finds the strength to step back and pull his shirt over his head. It takes only a second for Magnus to prove him right with a wet swipe of his tongue over one his nipples. “Get yourself ready,” Alec pants, trying for an order but all he manages is breathless and desperate. 

Magnus does so without even a hint of teasing, a testament to how worked up they both are. His clothes disappear with a flick of his wrist before Alec can shove his own pants down over his ass and take his dick out. Immediately, Magnus’ hand is on him, working Alec with a lazy twist of his slick fingers over the head and down his hard shaft, his fingers curling hot around the weight of Alec’s balls with a non-too gentle squeeze that makes liquid heat twist in Alec’s gut, reminding him that they don’t have all the time in the world. 

Alec hastily traces his strength rune, his breath catching in his throat when Magnus trails his other hand over the stamina rune that sits low on his hip. “This one, too,” Magnus murmurs, his voice thick with desire, and just like Magnus earlier, Alec complies without a second thought. With Magnus like that, he’ll need it. 

Desire hums between them like an electric, almost palpable thing. It envelopes Alec, settles low in his gut and burns right through him until every thought but the want that flares between them turns to dust. Crushing their mouths together, Alec groans. Every kiss with Magnus is something to be treasured; Alec has collected hundreds of them, but these are his favorites: deep and heavy with need, sharp with lust that tastes like the tang of vodka Alec loves to lick from the back of Magnus’ mouth. They send his heart racing, make him feel alive, wanted, _needed_. 

Sliding his hands over Magnus’ waist, Alec pulls them flush together, sliding his palm down over the lush curve of Magnus’ ass. Squeezing hard, Alec swallows the moan that rips out of Magnus’ throat, giving it right back. Strong fingers are winding into his hair, and Alec eagerly tilts his head for Magnus’ questing mouth, the nip of teeth against his jaw and hot lips brushing against his temple. “Fuck me!” Magnus’ voice is barely more than a rasp, dripping hot with lust. “Fuck me and show me what you’ve got.”

It’s a demand, not a plea, but it might just as well be a spell that sucks all the air out of the room until it’s impossible to breathe around the searing throb of arousal that twists down from the top of Alec’s spine to the root of his cock. 

“I’ve got plenty for you,” Alec grits out. With his runes activated he can fuck all night, and Magnus’ half-laugh, half-moan of _Promises_ only riles him up more. He squeezes Magnus’ ass in his palms and lifts him effortlessly, taking a couple of steps to the side while Magnus locks his thighs around his hips in a well-practiced move. They both groan when his cock drags over Magnus’ taint, and the head presses up into the tight, hot space behind his balls, slicking it with another pulse of precome. Magnus’ whole body locks tight as he shifts to chase the sensation, his hands tugging painfully on Alec’s hair to keep himself balanced. 

“Shh, I’ve got you. Hold on to the pillar,” Alec says, carefully taking a step forward until he can brace Magnus on his shoulders against the column of corrugated stone and Magnus can reach back to steady himself.

“Do it!” Barely more than a breath, soft, Magnus’ mouth parted as he bows his back and tightens his legs.

Fuck, but he’s beautiful. The shift of corded muscles under smooth, sweat-slick skin sends Alec’s blood racing; the flush high on his cheeks and down his chest— _Alec_ does that to him, makes Magnus’ eyes go unfocused and hazy with raw lust. Alec can _smell_ it on him, the tang of salt and arousal heavy in the air between them.

“You have to relax, just let me…” Despite Magnus’ whine of protest, Alec loosens his grip around his middle by letting go of his ass and sliding his arms under Magnus’ legs, hooking them over the crook of his elbows one by one before he cradles the small of his back in one hand. It leaves Magnus completely exposed, his cock curving wet and hard against his crunched abs, his hole slick, fluttering under Alec’s hungry stare. Unable to resist touching him, Alec cups him between the legs and squeezes his balls, drawing a harsh breath of anticipation out of Magnus that turns into a keen at the first press of Alec’s thumb against his hole. 

Inside, Magnus is hot and tight, clenching down on Alec when he pushes his thumb in, testing him. He jerks in Alec’s grip, the flush on his face and chest deepening when Alec pulls out and replaces his thumb with his cock. Alec’s too aware of his cock, swollen and pulsing against the tight ring of muscle; the long, bright shards of pleasure searing up his spine when he pushes through and into the hot clutch of Magnus’ body with one relentless stroke. 

“Oh God…” Magnus chokes out, his eyes flying open when Alec shifts his grip and lifts him with both hands cupping his ass. Suspended between the pillar and Alec’s body Magnus can do nothing but take it when Alec quickly lowers him onto his cock at the same time he fucks up into him, spreading that delicious burn as deep as he can go. Once, twice, and the third time has Magnus shudder out an urgent, gasping whine when Alec’s cock drags over his prostate, rubs him right where he needs it. 

“Shhh, shhh…” Alec is fairly sure that they’ve been loud enough to wake the dead, so anyone who would have noticed would have already come for them. But better be safe than sorry, and maybe he enjoys the frisson of excitement that shivers down his spine and the way Magnus visibly swallows a moan a little too much. They’re both vocal in bed, but stuffed with Alec’s cock Magnus gets _loud._ Alec loves hearing that stream of filthy demands and praise, but he doesn’t need to hear it to know how much Magnus enjoys himself. 

“Harder!” Magnus’ voice is a whisper, jagged around the edges, his Adam’s apple working around another bitten back moan. The muscles in his thigh are tensing as he tries to arch his back or roll his hips and isn’t going anywhere. 

Alec lifts him slowly, his heart pounding and the tension knotting in his gut dropping lower as he watches his cock slowly dragging out of Magnus’ body, the flushed rim clinging to his slick shaft in a filthy kiss. It’s obscene, and Alec can hardly breathe around the vise grip of want that slams into his gut. 

For a moment, he holds Magnus suspended on nothing but the thick head of his cock stretching him wide open before he lowers him again even slower than before. Magnus’ breath is coming in quick, choppy gasps, his hole twitching as Alec gives him his cock inch by agonizing inch. Alec knows that bone-deep pleasure of being split open by Magnus’ cock. The hot drag of it against his inner walls until he’s stuffed so full his body can’t contain the need that’s pulsing hot and bright inside of him. 

That very same pleasure is there in the curve of Magnus’ body, the blaze of his eyes. His thighs are trembling when Alec lifts him again, a harsh groan shuddering out of his throat when the cockhead tugs at his rim and keeps him open. But this time Alec guides him down hard and fast, lets Magnus sink down onto his cock while he thrusts up, grinding deep, deep, deep, until Magnus’ mouth goes slack around a soundless _more_.

He’s close, Alec can sense it. The muscles in Magnus’ stomach are quivering as he chases his orgasm, his ass tightening around Alec in short, little spasms. The hot, throbbing clutch of him sends fire buzzing under Alec’s skin, hurling him towards the edge. 

“Get yourself off,“ Alec gasps, tightening his grip when Magnus immediately unclenches one hand from the pillar behind him. God, he’s almost there, fucking on pure, raw instinct now, pounding into Magnus with short, sharp thrusts, the hot coil of pleasure in his gut quickly unraveling as he watches Magnus work his cock in hard, sloppy strokes, his glans sleek and red as he pushes up into his fist. Magnus comes without a single sound, gushing wetly all over his fingers and stomach. 

“Gonna take you back to my room, lick you out, and do it all over again,” Alec breathes, low, like a dirty secret between just the two of them. The image of Magnus—writhing on his sheets, ass high and jutting, his hole fucked open and slick under Alec’s lips and tongue—explodes like sharp liquor in the pit of Alec’s stomach, sends heat racing through his blood and clawing up his spine. 

The effect on Magnus is devastating. He jolts, his ass clenching in unconscious greediness, and suddenly Alec is there, choking on the pleasure that barrels though him and threatens to bring him to his knees. He shatters with a choked-off groan and comes like a rope unknotting, cock pulsing as he spills, Magnus’ ass still throbbing with aftershocks around him as he fucks his come deep inside. 

“Fuck,” Magnus laughs weakly and slumps back against the pillar, flushed and languid, radiating bone-deep satiation. His glamour is back in place, his eyes mostly back to their usual deep brown except for an occasional flicker of gold. Alec can only nod his agreement. He still feels soaked with pleasure all the way to his bones, the spark of it flaring up again when he sets Magnus down and his cock slips out, wet with a trickle of come. 

As much as he’d like to enjoy the view a little longer, they got carried away and should already be out of here. As exciting as the thought of being watched is, Alec prefers not to be caught with his dick limp and wet.

Magic crackles at Magnus’ fingertips and Alec barely catches his wrist before he can clean them up. “Ah, ah,” Alec chides. “None of that.” Salt explodes on his tongue as he drags it over Magnus’ palm and fingers, lapping up his come and taking extra care as he curls his tongue around the golden ring on Magnus’ fourth finger. 

“Portal,” Alec rasps. “I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
